warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Petunia Smythe-Jones
"Granny" Petunia Smythe-Jones is the grandmother of Rainbow Smythe-Jones and the owner of the Smythe Armaments Corporation. She is also the owner and, by default, manager of the Pretty Princess Racing Team. Appearance At first glance, it is clear that "Granny" lives up to her nickname; she appears to be an elderly gnome, with wrinkled skin and saggy features; however, at the same time, she is still clearly razor sharp and alert. Petunia has large green eyes and short-cropped hair that has grayed with age. She often wears an expression of smug knowledge and confidence, despite her seemingly small size. When out and about, Petunia usually wears a suit of finely crafter battle armour that, inspire of being nearly as old as its wearer, is kept well polished and well maintained, as if it was to be made ready for battle at any moment. She compliments this with a rather large and elaborate rifle that appears to be every bit as deadly now as it was on the day it was made. Sharp-eyed experts will notice that the weapon has been recalibrated to use Mysterious Shells. Personality At first glance, Petunia appears to be a doddering (if heavily armed) old lady, prone to flights of fancy and engaging in strange whims. The truth, however, is that she is very sharp-eyed and canny, with a level head and good business sense. An expert businesswoman, she has made the right decisions in the running and maintaining of a large corporation. Despite this, she does love her granddaughter dearly, and is more then willing to indulge her strange (and explosive) hobbies. In fact, Petunia seems to only encourage Rainbow, enjoying her granddaughter's flights of fancy. She gladly provides support, both financial and physical, for her endeavors, going so far as to build a car for her. Petunia is an expert engineer and a consummate tinkerer, and has designed numerous deadly weapons and systems in her time. She is particularly fond of the Core Marksman Rifle, which she claims to have designed herself. She has a very strong disliking of Dark Iron Dwarves, and is none to fond of Goblins either. History Born and raised in Gnomeregan, Petunia founded the Smythe Arms cooperation "some time ago" (Never ask her just how long ago) based off her engineering skills. Gradually building up the company over the years, the Orcish invasion of Khaz Modan and Lordaeron provided her with a great opportunity. She greatly expanded the company through developing weapons and selling them to the Alliance. Post-war, she had the sense to diversify her holdings and expand the company. This move paid off during the fall of Gomeregan; while the company did loose significant assets with the city, it was far from devastated. The post-war environment has featured a desperate need for arms, a fact not lost on Petunia as she rebuilds her company. However, at the same time, she also took a shining to what appeared to be her only heir, her granddaughter, Rainbow Smythe-Jones. Finding the younger Gnome to be quite entertaining, and possibly reminiscing about her own younger days, Petunia took to indulging her whims. And when Rainbow decided that she wanted to be a Rocket Car racer, Petunia was delighted. Immediately, she poured money into developing a car for her granddaughter, one that would allow her to not only compete but to excel at her chosen sport. (It also could be that she wanted a car that would compensate for her granddaughter's obvious lack of ability as a driver) Along the way, she enlisted Rainbow's "best friend" Leanne into their team, along with a passing Night Elf hunter who she may have actually kidnapped or blackmailed into her service. Since then, she has been content to run her business empire from the Shimmering Flats, enjoying the races and keeping a close eye on her team. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Gnome category:Warrior category:PPR Team category:Articles by Darthfish